


Tuulen tuomaa, tulen viemää

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Taikuutta, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lämpö saapuu Johnin luo kera itätuulen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuulen tuomaa, tulen viemää

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä fic on alun perin kirjoitettu joulukalenteriin. Pidän kovasti AU:ista ja kaikesta katkeransuloisesta, mikä luultavasti näkyy tässä. Toivon mukaan ripaus magiaa piristää itse kunkin päivää.

He saapuvat kera itätuulen. Kaksi nuorta miestä saapuvat ratsain,  _veljiä_ , kirvesmiehen vaimon tietää kertoa. Toisen hiukset ovat ruskanpunaiset syystaivasta vasten ja toisen pikimustat. Molempien silmät samaa kylmää huurretta, joka vastaa hyvin kyläläisten varautuneita katseita.  
  
 _Te ette kuulu tänne._  
  
”Viivymme täällä vain talven ylitse, jatkamme sitten eteenpäin”, vanhempi selittää. ”Raikas ilma tekee varmasti hyvää veljelleni.”  
  
Sanat voivat olla vallan totta, tummapäisen kulmikkaat kasvot ovat maidonvalkeat ja tämän vartalo hontelo, lähes hauraan oloinen. Minne miehet ovat matkalla, sitä kukaan ei kysy, eikä tietoa tarjota. Joku rohkea saa selville että herrat ovat oppineita ja vanhemmalla on sinettisormus, joka antaa osviittaa varakkaammista paikoista. Useimmat tuntuvat vain tyytyvän siihen että vieraat todella pysyvät vieraina.  
  
He majoittuvat kylän ainoaan tavernaan ja uteliaiden katseet seuraavat.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Nuoremman miehen hauras olemus paljastuu pian vain kuvitelmaksi. Leipurin tytär Molly karkaa posket punaisena lähestyttyään nuorempaa veljistä, eikä kulu päivällisaikaankaan saakka ennen kuin kaikki ovat kuulleet jonkinlaisen version kohtaamisesta.  _Tiesi heti että neiti Molly oli nipistellyt poskiaan ennen kuin tuli rupattelemaan. Kuinka erikoista. Oletteko nähnyt ne silmät? Kovin ovat pistävät niin nuoriin kasvoihin._  
  
Juorumylly ennättää myös Johnin korviin. Hän sitoo pienen Philip Andersonin jalan tämän liukastuttua märillä rappusilla, ja rouva Anderson rientää jakamaan tietoa nautinnollisen hymyn kera. Tämä kylä ei pidä vieraista, mutta luoja tietää että rouvasväki innostuu saadessaan uutta verta ruodittavakseen. Rouva Lestraden läheiset suhteet kauppias Wilkesiin kun kaikessa kuohuttavuudessaankaan eivät tarjoa viihdettä koko vierailun ajaksi.   
  
”Eivät ole pahoja silmille, vaatteetkin viimeisen päälle”, rouva Anderson supattaa Philipin nyyhkinnän ylitse. ”Nuorempi on kyllä eriskummallinen. Sellainen… ei niin salonkikelpoinen kuin se toinen herra. Rouva Donovan sanoi että nimi on Holmes. Ja kovin hienosti molemmat on ristitty. Vanhemmalla on jotakin tärkeää tehtävänä vuoren toisella puolen. Jonkin sortin kuriiri kaiketi. Mutta he eivät tahdo yrittää ylitse ennen kevättä.”  
  
”Viisasta. Siellä on vaarallista talvisin, varsinkin jos ei ole kunnon opasta”, John vastaa ja taputtaa sitten kevyesti Philipiä olkapäälle. ”Älä juoksentele pariin viikkoon. Annan salvaa äidillesi ja jos lisää vaivoja ilmenee niin voitte tulla uudemman kerran.”  
  
”Tehän siitä olette tietoinen, tohtori. Ja tiedättekö myös, Watson, kuulin että nuorempi oli kiinnostunut metsästä. Kysellyt neiti Mollylta sen kammottavan nolostuttavan—”  
  
John kaivaa esiin yrteistä jauhamansa salvan ja ojentaa sen yhä pajattavalle naiselle. Hän myöntää olevansa hieman utelias mitä muukalaisiin tulee, mutta on parempi tehdä johtopäätöksiä jonkin muun kuin naisväen juorujen perusteella. Niinpä parasta keskeyttää. Jos vain siksi ettei nuori Philip joudu istumaan koko päivää äitinsä helmoissa.   
  
”Rouva Anderson, sivelkää tätä jalkaan kipujen yllättäessä. Hyvää päivänjatkoa.”  
  
”Ah. Tottahan toki.”  
  
Päästyään eroon vieraistaan John päättää suunnata myöhemmin Bartsin tavernaan ottaakseen itse selvää heidän vieraistaan. Hänen ammatissaan on parasta olla selvillä kaikista kyläläisistä. Koskaan kun ei tiedä milloin joku tarvitsee hoivaa.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Sally Donovan työntää tuopin täynnä tammisammiosta laskettua olutta Johnin eteen heti hänen istuessaan pöydän ääreen.   
  
”Jotakin purtavaa, tohtori?” tämä kysyy ja huitaisee pikku-Billyä, joka lähes törkkää hänet kumoon ohi koiran perässä sännätessään. ”Katso eteesi, kuriton mukula! Piru periköön…” Sally suoristaa helmojaan ja John hymyilee.  
   
”Löytyykö sitä erinomaista keittoa vielä, Sally? Ulkona alkaa olla jo koleaa.”  
  
”Toki”, Sally vastaa. Hän kävelee keinuvin askelein juomatiskiä hoitavan rouva Hudsonin luokse. Naiset vaihtavat paikkoja ja hetken kuluttua rouva Hudson suuntaa Johnin luokse hyräillen ja höyryävää soppakulhoa kantaen. John huokaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
”Teidän todella pitäisi hankkia itsellenne mukava pikkurouva”, Martha Hudson sanoo asettaessaan riistakeiton Johnin eteen.   
  
”Mhmm”, John hymisee. ”Olen ollut niin pitkään itsekseni, etten tietäisi mitä sellaisen kanssa tehdä”, hän vastaa leikillisesti. Rouva Hudson tuhahtaa.  
  
”Noin komea nuorimies, varmasti tietäisitte. Miettikää nyt. Saisitte varmasti hurmaavan pikku pellavapään, josta voisitte koulia seuraajanne.”  
  
John hörppäisee keittoa välttyäkseen vastaamiselta. Rouva tarkoittaa hyvää, mutta…   
  
Portaikko narahtaa ja katseet kääntyvät sinne päin. Ah.   
  
”Hän siis on…” John mumisee. Rouva Hudson tuo kätensä yhteen ja rientää mustiin pukeutuneen herran luokse.  
  
”Herra Holmes”, rouva Hudson sirkuttaa. ”Minun on aivan pakko esitellä teille meidän aarteemme. Ja teidän on syytä syödä hieman. Olette pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa”, hän naksauttaa kieltään. John tyrskähtää hieman herra Holmesin häkeltyneelle ilmeelle.  
  
”Rouva Hudson, en usko—”, tämä aloittaa mutta paikan emäntä on jo alkanut taluttaa häntä Johnin pöytään yhdestä luisevasta ranteesta kiinni pitäen.   
  
”Tämä tässä on meidän…”  
  
”Tohtori”, mies sanoo ja tarjoaa kevyen nyökkäyksen. Hänen jäätävän siniset silmänsä pyyhkivät tarkkaan Johnin ylitse ja John tuntee olonsa hieman epämukavaksi kuluneessa takissaan ja tuulentuivertamissa hiuksissaan.  
  
”Oletteko tavanneet?” rouva Hudson kysyy.  
  
”Emme”, John vastaa.  
  
”Ah, kyse on siis lahjastanne, herra Holmes! Kuinka mukavaa.”  
  
”Lahjastanne?” John utelee. Herra Holmes huokaisee.  
  
”Kunhan olen tarkkaavaisempi kuin toiset type… kuin jotkut toiset. Tekin varmasti pienellä harjoituksella voisitte avata silmänne, tohtori…”  
  
”John Watson”, John esittäytyy ja ojentaa kätensä. Toisen sormet tuntuvat viileiltä ja sileiltä hänen omissaan. Herra Holmesilla on aatelisen kädet, jonkun sellaisen, jonka ei ole tarvinnut koskaan kyntää peltoa tai vaivata tahmeaa taikinaa.   
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, kuuluu vastaus.   
  
”Hauska tavata.”  
  
”Hmm. Tunnette vuoren hyvin, eikö vain?”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Niin voisi sanoa. Mistä tiedätte?”  
  
”Olkapäästänne. Onnettomuus, uskoisin. Muutama talvi sitten. Luultavasti putositte matkallanne huipulle.”  
  
John kiristää leukapieltään. ”Mistä te…”  
  
”Olette hieroneet olkaanne huomaamattanne. Se kolottaa kylmästä. Noin nuorella miehellä ei yleensä ole sellaista ongelmaa. Siispä kyseessä on vamma. Työskentelette, joten olette jo ennättäneet toipua. Kasvojenne hienoinen parkkiintuminen kertoo ulkona vietetystä ajasta. Missä parantaja viettäisi aikaansa? Keräämässä tarpeita rohtoihinsa, kenties. Mistä löytyvät kaikista harvinaisimmat yrtit? Vuorelta ja metsästä sen juurella.”  
  
”Hämmästyttävää”, John huomaa sanovansa.   
  
”Todellako?”  
  
”En ole koskaan kuullut vastaavaa”, John vakuuttaa ja Sherlockin kalpeat posket helahtavat punertaviksi mielihyvästä.  
  
”Eivätkä päätelmäni yleensä saa tuon kaltaista vastaanottoa.”  
  
”Mitä teille sitten yleensä sanotaan?”  
  
”Piru teidät periköön”, Sherlock vastaa ja pian he molemmat hekottavat keittojensa ääressä. John päättää että rouva Andersonin puheet salonkikelpoisuudesta tai pikemminkin sen puutteesta eivät pidä paikkaansa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ensimmäinen kerta kun John päätyy paikkaamaan Sherlockia saapuu vallan pian heidän ensimmäisen kohtaamisensa jälkeen. Vain kolme päivää sen jälkeen, jos tarkkoja ollaan. John mumisee loitsua ja jauhaa terälehtiä tomuksi. Eräs kylän vanhimmista on ollut jo pitkään heikkona ja on aika ottaa kaikki keinot käyttöön. Vaikka ne eivät kyläläisiä miellyttäisikään, jos nämä joskus saisivat tietää. Luoja tietää, että mikäli joku kuulisi Johnin muminan ja hyräilyn, seuraamukset olisivat…  _Mutta pieni määrä taikaa hyvään tarkoitukseen ei voi olla väärin_ , John muistuttaa itseään kuljettaessaan kättään jauheensa ylitse. Se lämpenee ja alkaa höyrytä hänen kämmenensä alla.  _Eikä kukaan tule aavistamaan mitään silläkään kertaa._  Siihen on syynsä, että John asuu metsän reunalla.  
  
Niinpä John hätkähtää paremman kerran kun hänen ovensa riuhtaistaan auki ja sisään hoipertelee heikonnäköinen Sherlock Holmes, joka yllättää hänet itse teosta. Sherlockin silmät kirkastuvat oitis hänen kohdatessaan Johnin järkyttyneen katseen.  
  
”Noita”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kuinka erinomaista. Olette yllätyksiä täynnä, tohtori Watson.”  
  
”Minä en…” John aloittaa kasvot valkoisena.  
  
”Puraisin yhtä sientä. Teillä lienee apua siihen”, Sherlock jatkaa ja John tuntee kalpenevansa entisestään.  
  
”Teit mitä!?”  
  
”Uskoakseni se oli kärpässieni, minun täytyi tehdä se tutkimustani varten. Katsokaas, olen erittäin kiinnostunut kasvitieteestä ja siitä, miten erilaiset myrkyt…”  
  
John pakottaa Sherlockin istumaan, mikä ei ole tämän tilan huomioon ottaen kovin hankalaa. Hän alkaa kuulustella tätä sienen ulkonäöstä sättien samalla miehen typeryyttä. Puhe noituudesta unohtuu muiden aiheiden alle, eikä John voisi olla helpottuneempi.  
  
  
*  
Sherlock alkaa saapua vierailemaan yhä useammin ja useammin. Hän taivuttelee Johnin opastamaan itseään metsässä ja kertoo parempia juoruja kyläläisistä kuin edes rouva Anderson. Rouva Donovan ei kuulemma ole aivan niin onnellinen liitossaan kuin pitäisi. Herra Knight pelkää omaa vahtikoiraansa. Billy Wigginsin kädet käyvät toisten taskuilla.   
  
Siinä missä Sherlock onnistuu etäännyttämään itsensä suurimmasta osaa kyläläisistä, John huomaa liikkuvansa yhä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, kuin Sherlock olisi kiinnittänyt hänet liekaansa. Johnin huulet eivät muodosta halveksivia virkkeitä vaan ihailevia hymyjä.   
Kyläläiset katsovat syrjäsilmällä kuinka nuorempi herra Holmes kulkee kaikenlaisina sopimattomina aikoina kohti metsänlaitaa, ja John tietää, että nyt olisi aika perääntyä. Hän kerää kummia huomautuksia tavernaan syömään saapuessaan ( _onko tohtori varma että on viisasta olla kahden sellaisen hahmon kanssa?_ ) ja Sherlockin veli on alkanut vilkuilla häntä uteliaasti.  
  
Perääntymisen sijaan John kuitenkin avaa ovensa ja lopulta, muutamien viikkojen jälkeen sallii vieraansa seurata kiellettyjä toimiaan. Sherlockin hymy on myrkyllistä elohopeaa hänen katsoessaan kuinka John sekoittaa mikstuuroja kämmenet himmeästi hehkuen.  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, Sherlock hyrisee. ”Kerrohan, osaatko muuttaa muotoasi?”  
  
”Tarua. Enkä saisi sinusta rupikonnaa.”   
  
”Hmm… harmillista. Tiedän muutaman henkilön, joille kyseinen muutos olisi parannus. Entä lemmenjuomat?”  
  
John tuntee Sherlockin tihkuvan hitaasti suoniinsa. Hänen hermonsa polttelevat, hänen päätään huimaa, eikä hän edes harkitse vastamyrkkyä.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Talvipäivän seisauksen aikaan Mycroft Holmes saa haukan pääkaupungista. Kuoressa on punainen sinetti ja sen murrettuaan Mycroft toteaa että hänen palveluksiaan kaivataan. Sherlock vetäytyy veljensä kanssa syrjään ja he näyttävät olevan kiivaassa keskustelussa jostakin. Lopulta Mycroft laskee kätensä Sherlockin hartialle ja suuntaa sitten kohti portaikkoa. Uteliaat katseet seuraavat hänen askeliaan. Sherlock palaa Johnin pöytään.  
  
”Mycroft palaa takaisin. Hänellä on velvollisuuksia kaupungissa, jotka vievät ainakin kuun verran.”  
  
”Entä sinä?” John kysyy. Sherlock hymyilee.  
  
”Ei olisi kovin järkevää palata. Joutuisin keskeyttämään tutkimukseni.”  
  
”Ah. Olet aivan oikeassa”, John myöntää ja tuntee omien huultensa kaartuvan. Hän kääntyy tuoppinsa puoleen piilottaakseen liiankin ilahtuneen ilmeensä, mutta Sherlock on epäilemättä jo nähnyt sen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Eräänä iltana se käy luonnostaan. Sherlock katselee kuinka John keittää yskänrohdosta ja nojaa lähemmäs ja lähemmäs pataa, kunnes Johnin on pakko vetää hänet kauemmas, jottei hän polta nenäänsä. Johnin kädet jäävät Sherlockin hartioille. Sherlockin silmäkulmat rypistyvät tietäväisesti Johnin sormien puristuessa tiukemmin hänen paitansa pehmeän kankaan ympärille.  
  
”Ah”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Odotinkin koska ymmärtäisit.”  
  
John ei tiedä mitä sanoa, joten hän pysyy hiljaa. Hän sallii toisen kätensä kohota Sherlockin niskaan. Tämän hiukset kutittavat hänen kättään. Sherlock naurahtaa.  
  
John nojaa eteenpäin ja nykäisee hiilensävyisistä kiharoista. Sherlockin huulet maistuvat pihkalta. Imeliltä myrkyiltä ja purevalta pakkasilmalta.  
  
Sherlockin kämmenet löytävät Johnin vyötärön ja hiljalleen he päätyvät nojatuoliin huoneen nurkassa. John painaa poskensa vasten karheaa päällystettä.  Sherlock suutelee tiensä hänen kaulalleen. Hänen sänkensä raapii ohutta ihoa ja John huokaa. Taika polttaa hänen sormenpäitään kuin varoituksena. Aikaa sitten langetettu lumous hehkuu Johnin rinnassa.   
  
Sherlock avaa Johnin paidan nappi kerrallaan. Paljastuvalle iholle putoaa hiutaleen kevyitä suudelmia. Huulet löytävät tiensä alas saakka, sormet avaavat nahkaisen vyön. John sulkee silmänsä Sherlockin polvistuessa hänen eteensä. Tämä piirtää polttavia merkkejä kielenkärjellään ja rukoukset kohoavat Johnin huulilta. Hänen kehonsa pingottuu huomion alla. Paine kasaantuu täyteläisten huulten rohkaisemina kunnes ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin antaa sen huuhtoa hänen ylitseen.  
  
Vastineeksi John jättää Sherlockin kalpealle iholle pakkasenpuremia. Hän juoksuttaa käsiään jäntevillä reisillä kunnes Sherlock värisee. Johnin sormet löytävät purkin salvaa sivupöydältä ja hän hieroo sen käsiinsä.   
  
Nurkissa ulvova tuuli saa säestyksekseen vaimeaa voihketta Johnin kietoessa sormensa Sherlockin ympärille. Sherlock puristaa hänen hartioitaan kuin huolestuneena siitä että John voisi yhä karata. John hymähtää tämän solisluita vasten. Hän puristaa tiukempaan. Sherlock taipuu hänen yllään, kasvot taivaisiin suunnattuina. John suutelee pientä luomea tämän leuan alla. Puristaa kunnes Sherlock särkyy palasiksi ja sataa lämpimänä hänen syliinsä.    
  
Yskänrohdos palaa kiinni padan pohjaan ennen kuin he nousevat paikaltaan.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock antaa Johnin leikata yhden hiuskiehkuran päästään. Hän katsoo kuinka John solmii sen yhteen nahkaremmin, oman hiustupsunsa ja langanpätkien kera.  _Jotta polkumme eivät koskaan erkanisi_ , John selittää ja alkaa laulaa. Hänen äänensä väreilee matalana lämmitetyssä tuvassa. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä. Hänen ripsensä heittävät varjot kulmikkaille poskipäille ja yhä lumisateesta kosteat kiharat kehystävät takkatulen äärellä hehkuvat kasvot. John tuntee pakahtuvansa.  
  
He varastavat yhä useampia öitä ja Sherlockin nauru kaikuu Johnin päässä hänen paikatessaan kyläläisiä pikkuhavereiden jäljiltä. Talvi ei ole koskaan tuntunut niin lämpimältä.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Kaikki loppuu aikanaan ja heidän iltansa saapuu liian varhain. Kirkonmies käy vierailulla kylässä ja levittää sanaa naapurikaupungissa löydetyistä noidista. John tuntee kurkkunsa kiristyvän ajatellessaan kiinnijääneitä. Noidat lähtevät maailmasta kahdella tapaa. Savuna ja kirkunana ilmaan tai mitään näkemättömin silmin joen hyytäviin syvyyksiin.   
  
”Jos epäilette jotakuta, kertokaa siitä viipymättä”, veli James sanoo. ”Emme koskaan voi olla liian varovaisia. Ajatelkaa lapsianne, alttiina kerettiläisten vaikutuksille.”  
  
”Mistä sellaisen tunnistaa?”  
  
”Erikoiset silmät, useimmiten punaiset hiukset. Tietää enemmän kuin pitäisi. Poistuu ulos epäilyttäviin aikoihin. Kerää kasveja ja eläintenjäännöksiä. Kaikki eriskummallinen on hyvä raportoida.”  
  
Supina alkaa kuulua välittömästi. John kohtaa Sherlockin katseen ja tietää heidän molempien ajattelevan öisiä kävelyjä vuoren juurella, liian kovaan ääneen todettuja huomautuksia tavernassa.   
  
John sipaisee amulettia taskussaan. Toivoo että se täyttää tehtävänsä.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kuluu neljä piinallisen pitkää päivää. Neljä liian lyhyttä yötä. He ovat varovaisia, eivätkä tapaa muualla kuin rouva Hudsonin patojen ääressä. Valitettavasti Sherlockin kieli säilyy terävälaitaisena ja Sallyn temperamentti hehkuu raudanpunaisena hänen joutuessaan jälleen kerran Sherlockin tylsyyden uhriksi. _Jos katsot hänen helmojaan, huomaat että hän on ollut polvillaan aamulla. Enkä usko että rukoilemassa._  
  
”Noita!” kuuluu syytös ja Sherlock kohottaa leukansa ylös uhmakkaasti.   
  
”Oletteko oppineet uuden sanan, rouva Donovan? Kuinka hurmaavaa. Miehenne epäilemättä ilahtuu. Tai kuka tahansa hameenne alla tänä iltana löytyykään.”  
  
”Noita”, Sally sihisee. Koko taverna on hiljainen. John ajattelee korppeja, jotka tuijottavat kuolevaa kaarrellen hitaasti lähemmäs. Sherlock kohtaa hänen katseensa ja tarjoaa vinon hymyn.  _Kuinka huvittavaa. Näette, mutta ette ymmärrä._  
  
John kääntää katseensa pois. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Kipinä alkaa tanssia hänen sormiensa alla, mutta hän tukahduttaa sen ennen kuin se pääsee karkaamaan Sallya kohden.  
  
”Tiesin”, mumisee eräs miehistä. Niin se alkaa. ”Olisihan se pitänyt arvata!”  
  
”Kukaan ei voi tietää niin paljoa. Aatelismies muka. Tappoi varmasti jonkun vaatettaakseen itsensä”, Sebastian Wilkes vastaa. John kiristää hampaitaan.  
  
”Ette voi olla tosissanne”, hän sanoo. ”Tämä mies ei ole noita.”  
  
”Watson hyvä, mistä tiedätte, ettette itse ole hänen lumonsa alla?”Wilkes kysyy. Johnin tekisi mieli nauraa.  
  
”Aivan”, rouva Donovan säestää. ”Miksi muuten hän olisi tullut niin läheiseksi tuollaisen… _luonnonoikun_  kanssa!”  
  
”Enköhän  _minä_  tietäisi—”  
  
”John”, Sherlock pistää väliin. ”Älä tuhlaa ääntäsi.”  
  
Myöhemmin John toivoo että olisi rohkeampi, mutta sillä hetkellä hän sulkee suunsa. Koska Sherlockilla on aina suunnitelma. Koska myönsi hän sitä tai ei, John on Sherlockin lumon alla. Hän katsoo kuinka Sherlock ojentaa tyynesti ranteensa sidottaviksi ja poistuu huutojen sekä väkijoukon saattamana tavernasta.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Rovio kohoaa ennen kuin sana ennättää pääkaupunkiin Sherlockin veljelle. John harkitsee sen sytyttämistä ennenaikaisesti. Valitettavasti se ei auttaisi kumpaakaan heistä. Tuttu vartija heltyy ja päästää hänet tapaamaan ystävänsä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo kaltereidensa takaa. ”Lupaa minulle jotain.”  
  
”Mitä tahansa”, John rientää vakuuttamaan. Hän kietoo omat sormensa kylmän metallin ympärille. Hänen rystysensä ovat valkeat kuin ulkona putoileva lumi.   
  
”Kun se tapahtuu… Kun se tapahtuu, pysy kaukana.”  
  
”Mitä ihmettä sinä sanot!”  
  
”Pysy kaukana ja pysy hiljaa. En tahdo että he polttavat meidät molemmat”, Sherlock sanoo. Hänen huulensa ovat sinertävät hyisessä sellissä. Noitia varten ei kuluteta puuta. Ei ennen näiden viimeistä päivää. John pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”John. Lupaa minulle”, Sherlock pyytää.   
  
John sulkee silmänsä.   
  
”Siitä tulee mielenkiintoista”, Sherlock sanoo ja John puraisee huultaan niin kovaa, että esiin pirskahtaa veripisara. ”En olisi koskaan halunnutkaan mädäntyä.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, John pyytää. Kapeat sormet kiertyvät hänen omiensa ympärille.  
  
”Anna muistiinpanoni veljelleni. En halua niiden menevän hukkaan.”  
  
” _Hiljaa_ ”, John toistaa. Hänen hengityksensä huuruaa, sekoittuu Sherlockin omaan kuin hiukset hänen amuletissaan.   
  
  
*  
  
  
John katsoo kuinka Sherlockin huulet aukeavat liekkien ympäröidessä hänet. Näyttää kuin hänen suustaan karkaisi kipinöitä. Ne kohoavat hehkuvina kohti puiden mustia latvoja.   
  
 _John_.   
  
 _John_.  
  
John kuulee nimensä, muttei tiedä lausuuko Sherlock sitä oikeasti. Tuli etenee hitaasti, ei kosketa Sherlockin jalkoja vielä hetkeen. Sherlock seisoo roviolla avojaloin, nahkasaappaat on otettu parempaan talteen. John saa kenties nähdä ne jonkun tuttunsa jalassa muutaman päivän sisällä. Eräs kylän nuorukaisista vislaa innoissaan kun tyyni maski Sherlockin kasvoilla alkaa sulaa. Liekit alkavat nuolla jalkoja jotka kerran sotkeutuivat Johnin omiin. Tämän tuskainen huuto hukkuu yleisön riemukkaan äänen ja palavien puiden raksahtelun alle. John nielaisee kurkkuunsa pyrkivät anteeksipyynnöt.  
  
 _John._  
  
 _Se olet sinä._  
  
John katsoo kuinka mustat silmäripset sulkeutuvat alistuneesti. John ei pysty riipimään omaa katsettaan irti, ei, sillä onhan tämä hänen syytään. Sherlock ei koskaan ollut ollut noita. Rovio suutelee väärää ihoa, nielee väärän sielun.   
  
John seisoo ja katsoo. Hänen silmiään polttaa. Jos hän olisi parempi mies…  _Sepä se, John. Sinä et olekaan mies_.   
  
Ilma täyttyy sakeasta savusta sekä palavan ihon kuvottavasta tuoksusta ja osa kyläläisistä alkaa jo lähteä jännityksen hiipuessa. Suurin osa jää kuitenkin paikalle, eihän noitaa saada vastaamaan synneistään joka päivä. _Noita, ettekö te tiedä mitään? Ettekö ymmärrä virhettänne? Tuo mies ei ole noita. Noidalla on raskas sydän, luotetut kasvot ja pidätellyistä kyynelistä verille purrut huulet. Noita parantaa taas huomenna naarmunne ja jakaa tuoppinne. Tuo mies ei ole noita._  
  
Savu kohoaa yhä ylemmäs Johnin sydämen vajotessa kohti pohjaa. John sulkee sormensa taskussaan lepäävän amuletin ympärille. Siihen kiedottu kiehkura tummista kutreista tuntuu yhä pehmeältä hänen sormiensa alla.  _Jotteivat tiemme koskaan erkanisi_.  
  
  
Sherlock lähtee kuten saapuikin, itätuulen matkassa. 


End file.
